The present disclosure relates to a display device and an operating method thereof.
Recently, a wearable device receives attention as the next generation smart device. As a high performance smartphone market enters a mature stage, the wearable device began to attract attention as a new source of revenue.
The wearable device, as a device detachable from a portion of a person's body, includes information on a person's body, information on exercises of a person taking exercise, and functions obtained by reducing the functions of other smartphones.
Especially, the wearable device may be applied to a product that a user wears usually, for example, a watch, a band, and a glasses, and may exchange information in linkage with a smartphone and a TV.
However, a terminal such as a typical wearable device, a smartphone, and a TV may not vary a user interface screen provided in consideration of whether a user wears a wearable device and a user's exercise state.